


The Broken Ones

by Reiya_Wakayama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Shock, The Alpha Pack, hurting Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tries to keep Stiles from getting hurt by pushing him away on the night of a big fight between them and the Alpha pack. Except, the Alpha pack decides to change the playing field and Stiles ends up paying the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Just some angst I thought up before the final ending and I never got around to finishing it but now I did so another for you guys to enjoy during the Hiatus.

“Stiles, just go home,” Derek huffs out, annoyed at the teenager.

“Dude, I can help,” Stiles complains.

“Not on this one. Go. Home.” He points to where Stiles’ jeep is parked.

“So what, this is some sort of werewolf only thing? No humans allowed? You know what, Derek? You’re a real fucking hypocrite. You only involve me when I can do some stupid research for you and then say I can’t help. Well you know what, fuck you,” Stiles hisses, glaring at the Alpha.

“God damn it, Stiles. I don’t want your blood on my hands,” Derek finally growls out. “I won’t be the reason you die.”

“What?” Stiles asks, staring gobsmacked at the Alpha.

“Just go home. We’ll call if we get out alive. If there’s no call, get to Deaton’s. He can help you,” Derek says, not answering Stiles’ confused squawk, walking away.

Stiles watches the Camaro drive away and then kicks a nearby tree in frustration only to hop around as the pain lances up his leg. Grumbling, Stiles gets into his jeep and leaves the preserve. It’s surprisingly not that late and for once he’s going to make his curfew.

His dad should be happy and since he’s got the night off, maybe they could watch some TV and eat together like they haven’t done in a while. Nodding, Stiles makes the turn onto his street, already deciding to reward his dad with some pizza delivered to the house.

Parking, he turns the jeep off and hops out. The lights are on inside and he can see the flash from the TV being on. His dad must have started without him. Grinning, Stiles walks in, closing the door, fishing in his pockets for his phone to put on the table.

He’s still looking down when he steps into the living room. “Hey dad, I’m home early. I was thinking we could treat ourselves to some pizza,” Stiles says and looks up with a grin, phone in hand.

“Dad?” Stiles says weakly, color draining from his face.

~*~

“I thought you said they would be here. They should have been here half an hour ago, Derek,” Scott hisses, rubbing his hands against the cool night air.

“They were supposed to be. I’m calling Stiles to see if he’s got any idea,” Derek huffs, pulling out his phone and dialing the teen. It goes to voice mail. “Stiles, pick up now.”

He hangs up and rings again and it goes to voice mail. He does this three more times before growling in frustration. “He’s not answering,” Derek yells at Scott.

“Maybe he’s still pissed about earlier,” Scott says.

“Then you call him. We need to know where the damn Alpha pack has gotten to,” Derek growls out again.

Scott tries three more tries as well. “He’s not answering my calls either,” Scott says, eyes worried.

“Damn it Stiles. Now is not the time to be childish,” Derek yells to the air. His phone rings and he doesn’t even look to see who’s calling before answering it. “Damn it Stiles, next time pick up on the first call,” Derek yells into the phone.

_“You know, humans can be so…breakable. One wrong move and snap goes their neck,”_ a voice says smoothly over the line before hanging up.

Derek and Scott look at each other and then take off back to the Camaro and revving it out of the trees and onto the asphalt. They break every law just to get there in the shortest amount of time.

The jeep is in the driveway and so is the Sheriff’s car. Derek can only hear one heartbeat. They bust open the door, looking around for any enemy, but whatever Alpha was here (it smells like Kali), they’re gone now.

“Stiles!” Scott calls out, walking further in and stopping in the doorway to the living room. “Oh no,” Scott whispers.

Derek pushes him out of the way, trying to assess the damage. Stiles is knelt on the floor, back to them. The Sheriff is lying on the ground, eyes wide open, his head and neck at an unnatural angle. Stiles is just sitting there, staring at his father, running fingers through his hair.

“Stiles,” Derek calls softly.

Stiles looks up, eyes unfocused, “He won’t wake up.”

Derek steps back and pulls Scott with him. Stiles goes back to stroking his father’s hair. “Call the police. I’ll try and get him away from…away from the Sheriff,” Derek says with a thick swallow.

~*~

They finally get Stiles away from his father and out onto the front lawn. The police and the ambulance arrive shortly after. Blue and red lights are flashing like a werewolf’s eyes in the dark and Stiles just sits limply in the backseat of one of the police cruisers.

They’ve tried asking him questions, but he’s not talking. The EMTs say it is shock and wrap him in a blanket to keep him warm. He’s barely showing any signs of life. Until they wheel the body from the house.

Stiles looks up and Derek turns to look at the teen. Stiles watches them places the gurney with the black body bag into the vehicle and it’s like he shatters. Whatever mask he was hiding behind just dissolves and then Stiles is shacking so hard that Derek has to grab him before he falls out of the car.

He’s making these high pitched little whines in the back of his throat that just pierce through Derek’s chest. He knows what Stiles is going through. Knows what it’s like to realize that you’re the last of your family. To be all alone in this huge fucking world that is made of cruelty and misery. He squeezes Stiles shoulder where he’s holding him up.

That seems to get Stiles’ attention. He looks up and all Derek can see is emptiness and a cold hatred that should have never been known to someone so young. “I want them dead, Derek. I want them torn into little pieces, salted and burned until there is nothing left but ash.”

Stiles looks away and lets the police come forward again, this time answering their questions. Derek can only stare helplessly at the teen. He wonders if the Alpha pack realizes just what exactly they’ve created.

**End.**


End file.
